Di Balik Kaca
by Riiku Hikari
Summary: Hari demi hari kita lalui, hingga cinta muncul diantara kami. Namun kenapa harus ada penghalang yang menghalangiku untuk sekedar menyentuhmu?  WARNING!  OOC untuk Sasukenya!


Saat itu adalah awal pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku hanya menatapnya datar, sedangkan dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik poninya juga rambut indigonya yang panjang.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, dan hari itu adalah kali pertamanya aku bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

**Di Balik Kaca**

**By: Riiku Hikari**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Hari ini adalah hari ke lima belas sejak aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sudah tidak seperti waktu kami pertama kali bertemu, jarak antara kami mendekat. Awalnya kami saling bicara dengan jarak kurang lebih tiga meter, sekarang sudah berkurang menjadi dua meter.

"Hei," kataku memecahkan keheningan diantara kami.

"Ya?" balas Hinata.

"Apa kau tau kenapa kita ada di sini?" tanyaku.

Hinata terdiam, kemudian menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Karena kita 'terbuang', itu yang kudengar," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum kecut.

Setelah itu, keheningan kembali tercipta diantara kami.

. . .

Hari ke 38, jarak antara kami tinggallah satu meter. Sepertinya sejauh ini kami sudah cukup akrab dan lumayan kenal satu sama yang lain. Bahkan aku sudah biasa memanggilnya 'Hinata' dan dia memanggilku 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Tak kusangka sudah 38 hari," ujar Hinata.

"Hn,"

"Seperti biasa, kau irit bicara, Sasuke-kun,"

"Memang aku harus berkata apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak tau," balasnya dengan tampang yang benar-benar polos.

Rasanya aku ingin sekarang juga mencubit pipi chubbynya itu. Namun sepertinya itu hanya angan-anganku saja.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Hn,"

Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya mendengar jawabanku yang membuatku tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Waaa... Aku baru pertama kali melihat Sasuke-kun tersenyum!" kata Hinata girang.

"Memang salah kalau aku tersenyum, heh?" kataku kesal.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku dan Hinata tertawa lepas.

. . .

"Sudah hari ke 72 lho," kata Hinata sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan.

"Ya ya, kau sudah mengatakannya tiga kali, Hinata," kataku bosan.

"Ukh, memangnya tidak boleh," kata Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya, tak lupa dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa kesunyian timbul diantara kami. Akhirnya aku berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata,"

"Ya,"

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk keluar dari sini?" tanyaku.

"Hihi... Tentu saja pernah," balasnya sambil tertawa pelan. "Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka sudah 72 hari berlalu. Bahkan rasanya untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa mengobrol selancar dan sedekat ini dengan lawan jenis," terang Hinata sambil menatap kaki mungilnya. Terlihat jelas bahwa pipinya memerah dari posisiku saat ini.

"He? Apakah sebegitu berhuntungnyakah aku?" kataku sok PD.

"Kepedean," balas Hinata.

Aku dan Hinata kembali tertawa bersama. Entah kenapa aku yang notabennya tidak pernah tersenyum apalagi tertawa ini bisa tertawa lepas jika bersama dengan gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

. . .

Hari demi hari kami lewati bersama. Kami bahkan saling bertukar cerita dan pengalaman, baik maupun buruk. Saking lamanya kami melewati hari bersama, tak terasa sudah satu setengah tahun berlalu.

Akhir-akhir ini aku juga baru menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaanku. Ya, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintai gadis berambut indigo yang sudah menghabiskan waktu satu setengah tahun bersamaku.

Saat ini, seperti biasa, aku dan Hinata saling berbincang-bincang tentang pembicaraan yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Seperti tentang iklan televisi, mengomentari sinetron berjudul 'Cinta Duit' yang sudah beratus-ratus episode dan sudah ada sampai season 7 tapi belum tamat juga, sampai mengingat-ingat masa lalu kami. Hingga...

"Hinata,"

"Ya? Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa aku boleh jujur?"

Pernyataanku tersebut langsung membuat Hinata tertawa geli.

"Tentu saja, Sasu-chan,"

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu,"

"Iya iya, Sasuke-kun. Jadi, perkataan jujur apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Kata-kataku itu langsung membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya, terbelalak kaget.

"Ja... Jangan bercanda, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang, aku mau jujur," kataku sok tenang, padahal jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

"A-aku,"

"Kalau kau tidak suka juga tidak apa-apa,"

Ok! Itu kata-kata yang sangat tidak ingin aku keluarkan dari mulutku, tapi nyatanya, itu keluar dengan lancarnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu. A-aku... aku ju-juga me-menc-mencintaimu Sasu..ke-kun," kata Hinata dengan kegugupan stadium akhir.

Aku melongo. Mungkin aku mencetak sejarah baru keluarga Uchiha dengan menjadi Uchiha pertama yang menampilkan tampang super bloon di depan seorang perempuan.

. . .

Hari berikutnya kami benar-benar nervous. Kejadian kemarin masih terus terbayang-bayang di otak kami. Bahkan wajah Hinata menjadi dua kali lebih merah.

Lagi-lagi, aku mencetak rekor menjadi Uchiha dengan blushing termerah yang pernah ada di sejarah keluargaku.

"Ummm,"

"K-kau duluan saja, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata.

"Ladies First," kataku mencari-cari alasan.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah lupa mau bicara apa,"

"..."

"..."

Seketika aku langsung tertawa lepas. Ya ampun, bisa-bisa aku benar-benar mencetak rekor baru di keluarga Uchiha. Lagipula, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan jika dua orang lagi nervous dan salah satu diantara mereka lupa ingin bicara apa.

Hinata yang melihatku seperti itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya, ciri khas seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sedang ngambek.

"Hahaha... Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu ya, Hinata,"

Kata-kata terakhirku sukses membuat wajah Hinata semerah kepiting rebus.

. . .

"Apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"

"Sepertinya begitu, Sasuke-kun,"

"Padahal kita sudah sedekat ini, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhmu," kataku sambil mengangkat tanganku.

"Aku juga. Kenapa kita harus dipisahkan dengan kaca ini?" tambah Hinata sambil mencoba menyentuh tanganku namun terhalang oleh kaca.

"Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan kaca ini," kata Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak kapok dengan kejadian waktu itu? Saat kau mengamuk dan melempar kursi ke kaca, kursi itu justru berbalik kepadamu dan menghantam kepalamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Jangan buka aibku, Hinata," kataku kesal.

Saat itu benar-benar memalukan. Mungkin aku menjadi Uchiha pertama yang 'dikalahkan' oleh sebuah kursi.

"Di sini kan hanya ada kita,"

"Juga kaca menyebalkan ini," sambungku.

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan dan mengangguk.

"Jika aku bisa, aku pasti akan menghancurkan kaca ini dan mengajakmu keluar dari sini,"

"Kupegang kata-katamu ya, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dan aku semakin membenci kaca ini karena menghalangiku yang ingin menciummu," kataku kelewat OOC.

Sedangkan Hinata, jangan ditanya lagi. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

. . .

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kami masih dalam posisi yang sama, tidak bisa saling menyentuh satu sama yang lain. Bahkan terkadang aku berpikir jika sebaiknya aku dan Hinata dipisahkan dengan tembok beton saja daripada dengan kaca. Ayolah, tembok beton itu tebal dan kami tidak bisa bertatap muka satu dengan yang lain. Akan tetapi kaca itu transparan. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan jika sesuatu di depan mata kita namun tidak bisa kita raih sama sekali.

"Aku bisa mati penasaran kalau begini," kataku frustasi.

"Haha, mungkin kau benar, Sasuke-kun. Mati penasaran dengan berbagai alasan," tambah Hinata.

Aku hanya melirik ke belakangku. Tampak terlihat seperti Hinata tengan bersandar pada punggungku, namun nyatanya, aku dan hinata sama-sama bersandar pada sebuah kaca.

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Hn,"

"Apa kita benar-benar bisa keluar dari sini?" tanya Hinata putus asa.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan?" balasku mantap.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun,"

. . .

Pagi ini benar-benar berbeda dari pagi-pagi biasanya. Suasana kali ini sangat kacau. Atap langit-langit ruangan kami berada berguncang dan seakan-akan ingin menimpa kami. Setelah mendengarkan suara orang-orang dengan seksama, aku akhirnya menyadari bahwa saat ini sedang terjadi gempa bumi dahsyat.

BRAAAK!

Langit-langit ruangan mulai roboh perlahan-lahan.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini,"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana caranya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa di sana ada lubang?"

"Tidak, hanya di tempatmu yang ada lubangnya," kata Hinata menatapku lurus.

"Tidak!" bantahku begitu mengerti arti dari tatapan Hinata. "KAU dan AKU akan keluar dari sini, mengerti!"

"I-itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke-kun. Bahkan kaca ini saja tetap tidak hancur walaupun gempanya sangat dahsyat," kata Hinata, air mata sudah mengalir dari matanya.

"Hei, aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan?"

"Kumohon, Sasuke-kun. Lupakan janji itu dan selamatkan dirimu selagi bisa, jangan pedulikan aku," tangis Hinata semakin kencang membuatku semakin tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak," kataku sambil berusaha memecahkan kaca yang selama ini memisahkan kami.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-kun," kata Hinata memelas.

BRAAAK!

BRAAAK!

Runtuhan langit-langit terus berjatuhan dalam bentuk yang lumayan besar. Aku terus saja menghantam kaca sialan yang selama ini menggangguku dan Hinata.

"Sasu-"

"Diamlah Hinata! Aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari situ!" bentakku.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" kata Hinata nyaris berbisik, air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Jika kau tanya kenapa, tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu,"

PRAAAAANG!

"Aku tidak ingin hidup sendiri tanpamu,"

Hinata menatapku tidak percaya. Kaca yang selama ini membatasi kami kini telah hancur. Dengan segera aku menarik lengan Hinata, membawanya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu,"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Sekarang ayo kita keluar,"

. . .

Di sinilah sekarang aku. Berdiri di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang sederhana. Di sampingku telah berdiri istriku, Uchiha Hinata juga putra kecil kami, Uchiha Kiseki. Keluargaku yang bahagia, keluargaku yang tentram.

Masa-masaku dengan Hinata yang terpisahkan dengan sebuah kaca kini terlah berakhir. Aku bisa menyentuhnya sekarang. Satu hal yang kudapatkan dari peristiwa itu adalah...

Kekuatan cinta tidak ada duanya...

**FIN**

**Setelah sekian lama absen, akhirnya aku datang kembali membawakan fic Sasuhina lagi. Maaf kalau Sasukenya super OOC di situ. Aku buat fic ini karena teriinspirasi sama gambar temen aku. Hehehe...**

**Sekian dan terima kasih serta mohon reviewnya ya, sodara...**


End file.
